User talk:AwesomeDaxter
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hero Adventures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan DAX! Got your message, just confirming. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 02:09, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok so i'm going to work on getting you admin just give me some time and i can get it done also i do have bad internet. the template Q thing? I have know idea. My mom says I can do anything I want unless its not innapropriate, or bloody. This isn't all that for boys compared to the creepy things people post on the internet. This is almost basically like Sonic! And I've played shooting games before. Except I use edit mode alot in Halo XD Beautiful Heart 17:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Daxter, is awseome. Halo is fun! I take pictures on it and use them when making stories and stuff. Republic of Joe, mission complete. RTB Blahmarrow 21:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) http://heroadventures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aura24 YAY! We didn't talk about the rest of what i was getting to and you kickbanned me? oh well i guess you'll never know.--Shadow Dragon of Darkness. 23:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bummer. Blahmarrow 00:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't care. oh yeah and blah you're out too for supporting zach. AwesomeDaxter 00:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeDaxter WAHAHA! I MISS YOU!!!!!!! Dax....do you know how long you've been banned? *'CRIES'* We've been doing some awesome stuff and your not there with us..*sigh*.. I just don't have the guts to confront/ban my own friends. I..I..I MISS YOU!! *hugs* Beautiful Heart 18:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm too embarrassed to tell you this on the fanon wiki. I blocked you on Zach's cue over fear of getting banned myself. Beautiful Heart 17:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ally? Want to make a new ally? The Republic of Joe is looking for a new friend. http://republicofjoe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Blahmarrow 17:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC)